1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage apparatuses, and, more particularly, to a toy storage apparatus comprising an base supporting an upwardly extending container with a lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of variously styled and configured toy storage devices are well known in the prior art. Many devices include the typical rectangular shape with a top lid or enclosure that pivots between a closed and opened position or is detachable. Further, many of these devices included compartmentalized pockets or sections for orderly placement of toys and games.
However, at least one identifiable problem with currently available toy storage-devices is the size and amount of space that such devices occupy within a room, while not maximizing vertical storage space. Furthermore, most toy storage devices are not transparent and prevent the parent and/or child from viewing the contents of the storage device without first removing or raising the lid and then parsing through the stored toys. Wasted time and effort may result in a fruitless search for a prized or desired toy. Finally, most toy storage devices are of such size and bulk that, when partially or fully filled with toys are difficult to move.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,946, issued in the name of Schneider, discloses a child""s toy with an internal cavity accessible wherein objects may be stored;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,148, issued in the name of Ferguson et al., discloses a toy box with a transparent and hollow spherical member having an interior chamber for receiving toys and an aperture selectively opened and closed to expose or store the contents therein;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,521, both issued in the name of Todd, discloses a combination storage container and educational toy, wherein the container includes removable components that many be assembled to and removed from the container to form different objects;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,159, issued in the name of Templeton et al., discloses a carrying case that may be used as a toy building or playground;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,227, issued in the name of Patton et al., discloses a carrying and storage case for audio visual teaching aids fabricated from three interlocking sheets of corrugated cardboard;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,223, issued in the name of Brunner et al., discloses an ornamental design for a toy chest;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,701 issued in the name of Keola, discloses an ornamental design for a toy chest;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,201, issued in the name of Ryan, discloses an ornamental design for a toy box; and
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,085, issued in the name of Morton, discloses an ornamental design for a toy box.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toy storage apparatus having an outwardly projecting base supporting an upward and vertically extending storage container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy storage apparatus having a lid placed on the opening formed in the top of the storage container, thereby sealing the contents therein and preventing the accumulation of dust and preventing unnecessary damage to the stored items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy storage apparatus having a narrowed neck for impinging stored items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy storage apparatus having a reservoir for receiving and housing stored items that fall from the narrow neck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy storage apparatus having an enclosure for accessing the contents of the reservoir.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a toy storage apparatus comprises a base coupled with a storage container, with a reservoir and neck therebetween. The storage container is an upward and vertically extending member that includes a flip-top lid for closing and opening the top of the container. The stored items placed within the container are subject to gravitational forces, thereby pulling the items toward the narrowed neck and impinging therein. The reservoir collects any items that fall from the narrowed neck and are accessed by an enclosure formed on the reservoir. The base engages the reservoir and container, and provides support to the container as it is weighted down with storage items by an outward projection from the perimeter of the reservoir.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a device that is portable, lightweight, color coordinated, transparent or opaque and easily maintained.